Hope For Tomorrow
by Nunuzac
Summary: Perang sudah berakhir, tapi si pemuda tanpa masa lalu itu masih tetap bimbang menentukan masa depannya.


Gundam Wing – Fanfiction

Language: Indonesian

Warning: Spoiler untuk seluruh episode Gundam Wing

Timeline: Setelah kisah Endless Waltz

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing & seluruh karakternya adalah hak cipta milik Hajime Yadate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Koichi Tokita.

**Hope For Tomorrow**

"Keputusanmu tak masuk akal, Heero! Kenapa kau harus pergi padahal kau tahu kalau Relena ingin kau membantunya?" Quatre berkata dengan berapi-api kepada Heero yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Peperangan sudah usai, perdamaian sudah terwujud, dan Gundam sudah dihancurkan. Itu artinya tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, Quatre."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin ke tempat yang jauh di mana aku bisa merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian."

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya tanpa harus pergi jauh, Heero."

"Terserah apa katamu, aku tak peduli." Heero berdiri lalu meninggalkan Quatre.

***

"Kau sudah tahu kan orang seperti apa Heero itu? Dia keras kepala," gerutu Duo saat Quatre menemuinya di panti sosial tempat Duo bekerja.

"Ya, tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa menjadi partnernya, jadi kupikir kau bisa membantuku membujuknya supaya tetap tinggal, Duo."

"Itu mustahil, Quatre. Sewaktu aku berpartner dengannya saja, aku sudah merasa kerepotan menghadapinya. Dia itu orang yang sangat dingin dan sulit dimengerti."

"Tapi kulihat kalian cukup akrab."

"Oh, itu karena sikap dinginnya itu membuatku senang menggodanya. Tapi hanya itu. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk masalah yang berhubungan dengan perasaan seperti sekarang ini, Quatre."

Quatre mengeluh, "Yah, sepertinya memang mustahil mencegah kepergian Heero."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau begitu ngotot untuk menahannya, Quatre? Bukankah sekarang kita berhak memilih jalan hidup kita masing-masing?"

"Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkan Relena."

"Ya, aku mengerti alasanmu, Quatre. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam hal ini."

***

"Meskipun sekarang kita sudah berada di zaman perdamaian, tapi masih ada hal-hal yang membuatku kurang puas," Wufei bergumam kurang jelas sambil menekuni layar monitor di hadapannya.

"Eh, apa yang kau bicarakan, Wufei?" Sally yang juga sedang mengutak-atik komputer di sampingnya menoleh.

"Maksudku tentang pertarunganku dengan Heero yang belum selesai. Sayang sekali, kami belum mengetahui siapa di antara kami yang terkuat. Dan sepertinya kesempatan untuk itu tak akan terulang lagi."

"Astaga, Wufei! Berhentilah membicarakan hal seperti itu di saat ini."

"Aku tahu ini memang kurang pantas. Tapi seandainya kesempatan itu dating, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Aku akan bertarung dengan Heero untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat."

Wajah Sally menjadi muram, "Kalau itu terjadi, aku tak ingin menyaksikannya."

Wufei agak terkejut mendengar nada bicara Sally. Ia mendekat lalu berkata, "Aku menyesal mengatakannya. Lupakanlah, Sally."

Sally tersenyum, "Tak apa, jangan khawatir. Nah, kita bicara yang lain saja, ya? Bagaimana dengan undangan itu?"

"Undangan?"

"Undangan pesta ulang tahun Relena. Apa kau akan datang?"

"Kau tahu aku tak suka keramaian, apalagi pesta-pesta."

"Jadi kau mau membiarkan aku datang ke pesta itu sendirian?"

Wufei terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk, "Baiklah, kau yang menang, Sally. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

***

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh memenuhi tenda sirkus. Trowa bergegas ke kamar ganti untuk melepas kostumnya. Ia ingin menemui seorang penonton yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Tumben kau kemari, Heero."

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menonton pertunjukanmu, Trowa."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan melupakan segalanya."

"Kau tak peduli pada Relena?"

"Ia sudah memiliki banyak orang yang mendukungnya. Ia tak memerlukan aku."

"Kau lupa kalau Noin sudah pergi dengan kakak Relena? Dia telah kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya, dan sekarang kau pun ingin meninggalkannya."

"Tak akan besar pengaruhnya kalaupun ia kehilangan satu orang lagi."

"Bukan kau yang berhak menilainya, Heero."

"Mungkin," nada suara Heero sudah tidak seyakin sebelumnya.

"Apapun keputusanmu, setidaknya temuilah Relena dan katakana sesuatu padanya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

***

Mata Relena menyapu sekeliling ruangan pesta dengan pandangan kosong. Pesta sudah usai, tapi Heero tidak datang. Dengan sedih, Relena berjalan ke taman. Ia berharap sejuknya udara malam itu dapat sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Ia memilih salah satu bangku taman dan duduk termenung di sana. Relena tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia tidak mendengar langkah-langkah mendekat.

"Selamat malam, Relena."

Relena terkejut. Ia mendongak lalu wajahnya menjadi cerah. "Heero, akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Aku juga minta maaf tidak membawa hadiah untukmu."

"Taka pa, Heero. Aku senang kau mau datang. Kau masih ingat kan saat pertama kali aku mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahunku dan kita berdansa? Aku harap kita masih bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Tapi kenapa, Heero?"

"Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk berpamitan."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Tempatku bukan di sini, Relena."

"Itu tidak benar. Aku ingin kau tetap di sini untuk membantuku, Heero."

"Kau punya banyak orang yang akan membantumu menjalankan pemerintahan. Rakyat mendukung dan menghormatimu. Aku yang tidak punya keahlian apa-apa selain bertempur, tidak diperlukan di sini."

"Kau sudah berbuat banyak di zaman peperangan dulu. Sekarang di masa damai ini, aku yakin kau juga bisa membantuku."

Heero berbalik meninggalkan Relena, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Jangan pergi, Heero!"

Heero menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak pantas seorang ratu sepertimu memohon kepadaku, Relena."

"Aku tak peduli apakah aku ratu atau bukan. Aku hanya mengutarakan kata hatiku, Heero."

Heero menoleh lalu mereka berdua berpandangan beberapa saat lamanya.

"Kali ini, aku akan menuruti perintah Ratu."

***

"Jadi Heero mengubah keputusannya? Itu bagus."

Duo dan Quatre berkumpul sekali lagi di ruangan Duo. Kali itu Trowa ada bersama mereka.

"Yah, kau tak perlu cemas lagi, Quatre. Segalanya berakhir baik, bukan?"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka semuanya berakhir seperti ini, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu kita terjebak dalam kancah peperangan yang mengerikan."

"Yang penting kita telah berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit itu. Kita akan meraih masa depan dengan tangan kita sendiri."

***

Heero memandangi air danau yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari. Relena menghampirinya sambil menggenggam setangkai mawar putih di tangannya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Relena.

"Masa lalu…" bisik Heero seakan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Peperangan memang membawa ketakutan dan penderitaan. Tapi tahukah kau, Heero, kalau ada juga hal-hal yang baik di tengah peperangan di masa lalu itu?"

Heero melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hal terbaik yang kudapatkan adalah… pertemuan denganmu, Heero Yuy."

Relena memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya menyentuh mawar putih itu, lalu dilemparkannya ke air yang biru.

**FIN**


End file.
